


Tony’s Birthday Suprise

by Snowfire2001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire2001/pseuds/Snowfire2001
Summary: Peter is turning eighteen today and Tony asked him to come to the Tower tonight. What is in store for our favorite superhero?
Kudos: 5





	Tony’s Birthday Suprise

I wakes up to Aunt May yelling and saying “Get up Peter. Time for breakfast.” In years past I would have gotten a special breakfast. Now I just get fruity pebbles with no milk. I leave for school without Aunt May saying happy birthday. I end up missing the bus so I have to jog to school to get there in time. I arrive in my class right as the bell rings. I go to my seat. Ned isn’t here because he is on a long weekend with his family in Hawaii. MJ is on a field trip to an Art Museum. So I have no one to tell me happy birthday at school. I zone out and just mechanically go through the rest of school. I get a text on my way back to my apartment from Tony. He said to come over because he had a surprise for me. I take the subway over and go inside. Friday let’s me in the elevator and we go to the penthouse. Tony I standing in the middle of the room holding a cake that looks like it was slapped together by a 4 year old. The piping is all shaky and all over the place and you can see parts of the cake showing through the frosting on top. But it says ‘Happy 18th Birthday Peter’ on it. That makes me so happy. Tony sets down the cake and I rush up and hug him. I go with Tony to get a knife to cut the cake with and see a war zone. There is flour everywhere and eggshells laying on the countertop. I get flour on my hand so I smear some on Tony’s cheek. He looks so surprised that he just stands there. Then he smirks and does it to me. The war zone becomes an active one as we throw flour at each other. When we are done I go up to Tony and I hug him. I say “Thank you Dad.” And he says “ Your welcome son.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was recently reading SpiderMan fics and loved the father-son relationship between Peter and Tony.  
> I made it a birthday fic because my birthday is on Christmas and I am turning 18.  
> Merry Christmas to all you guys.


End file.
